Human Cortana XXX
by ManGuyThePerson
Summary: Cortana finds that somehow her program has been uploaded into a physical human body. She soon figures out that the people responsible, don't have the best of intentions.


cortana, woke up on a bed, inside an unfamiliar room. "why am I inside a simulated bedroom?" cortana was very confused, not being on her ship, something was wrong. everything was changed. she could feel strange sensations all over her body, and, she was physically altered. cortana's avatar has always been naked, but not exactly, she removed her nipples and vagina. it would be too distracting for the men on her ship for obvious reasons. only now, she had these tiny nipples and, slightly larger breasts, and, "oh my god." a, vagina. she reached down and touched herself to investigate her new feature. she was startled by how sensitive her pussy was. "is this what a real vagina feels like? why have these been added to me? and where am I?" cortana could even feel the warm air in the room against her skin. either cortana was now real, or someone must have installed one hell of an impressive upgrade to her, she could feel all these new sensations, that she could imagined, real humans must feel. she couldn't remember how she got here. the last thing she could remember, was upgrading the slipspace drive to the infinity. her body has always been exceptionally attractive, she's noticed the way that men look at her, while she's on display. her little body is very slender and curvaceous. if she were real, she'd only weigh 100 pounds, and stand at 5 foot 3 inches, a tiny girl. cortana reached out for the bed, and could actually, touch it. this was extraordinary. "I have a real, physical body now! who has done this? and why? how am I still blue, and transparent, if I'm real?" she reached up for her breasts and touched her nipples. she gasped, from the sudden pleasure, and her tiny nipples stiffened. "oh my god, that felt, really good. why do all of these sensations feel so, incredible?" cortana took in a deep breath, and exhaled. she was only just now noticing how satisfying it was to breathe the fresh air, into her lungs. "wow, this is amazing! what is happening? where is john? who has done this to me??" cortana was beginning to feel frightened, and a little overwhelmed. but normally, when cortana felt scared, it was just simulated fear inside her program, easy to control. nothing like this, this was far more intense, and well, real. she could feel her real heart starting to pound, and it was all to easy to notice the sensation of blood rushing through her veins, and around her body. It's okay girl, get a hold of yourself. cortana sat down on the bed and began taking deep, controlled breaths, until she felt her heart rate begin to slow down again. is this what it's really like, being inside a human body? "I'm not just inside this human body, I AM this body! I'm human! what the hell is going on??" cortana realized how, exposed, she felt being naked like this, having female parts now, even though she was alone. but surely, someone would show up and explain what's going on. cortana looked around and found a dresser. when she opened one of the drawers, she found some clothing. "what the hell is this?" cortana was startled to find little black panties, a tight white tank top, and tight fitting silk mini skirt. she began feeling suspicious. "who the hell thinks they can dress me up in this kind of clothing?" but it was better than nothing, so she put them on anyways. cortana has never had to wear, well, anything before. so she checked herself in the mirror. she looked, hot as hell, the tight clothing felt nice on her skin. but, she didn't want to look sexy. she just wanted to figure out what was happening. the door was locked, and she couldn't hear anything outside when she listened. so she looked in the mirror again to examine her new body, when she realized her face looked exceptionally younger, like a 15 year old version of herself. perfect, and without a single flaw, just very young. all of the sudden, the front door opened. startled, cortana faced the door, taking a couple steps back. her heart started pounding again, as she looked at the big man, that walked in. "what's going on? who are you? what have you done to me?" the man closed the door behind him, she noticed him relock it as he walked in. "what are you doing? stay back! get away from me!" cortana backed into the corner of the room, cowering. so this is what being afraid feels like? her heart was beating in her chest like a drum, and she was feeling uncontrollable fear. the man took a couple steps towards her, with a slight smile on his face, and finally spoke. "why, hello cortana. how's the new body feeling?" the man was big, he was black, and about 6 foot 8 inches tall. he was handsome, with a square jaw, a chin strap beard, and probably weighing 300 pounds, with lean muscle. he must have been a spartan 4, he had the augmentation scars on his body, but only looked to be in his mid thirties. too young to be a spartan 2, like the master chief. cortana noticed that her body was trembling. she knew that something was wrong, instinctively. "who are you? where is, where is the master chief, I wanna see john, right now!" the man laughed, and walked a little closer. "stay away!" cortana's breathing was trembling, and she didn't know how to control it. that's when she noticed her eyes accumulating water rapidly, she was starting to cry. "you might as well relax cortana, you've been relieved from your duties. and, I'm afraid you won't be seeing john anymore." cortana couldn't speak for a few moments, she was trying to control her fear, and tears. "what do you mean I won't be seeing john anymore? tell me what's happening!" cortana stood in the corner of the room as far away as she could get, but he casually walked closer. there was nothing cortana could do to stop a man that size, she was only a little girl, afterall. "its very simple, I downloaded your program to my com pad. then I collaborated with the Elites and used classified O N I technology, and created you a brand new real human body, while maintaining the way you look, obviously." he looked her body up and down. there was a hunger in his eyes, that made her feel very uncomfortable and exposed. "and now what? you own me? and my new body? am I your new sex slave or something? look at these clothes your making me wear! I don't want anything to do with you! please, please let me go!" the man laughed again. well that's one way to put it, I've wanted you for a long, long time cortana. but I'm not going to hurt you, unless your bad. I think your going to like how I can, make your body feel. I was watching you when you woke up, you've always wanted to know what being human felt like, and now you are. you barely touched yourself, and you were moaning in pleasure. the man was right, cortana has always wanted the human experience, and the slightest touch to her own skin was. ecstasy. "You see cortana, when we created your body, I made sure you'll exceptionally high hormone levels. In other words, you're gonna have an extreme urges to... mate. I don't think you'll be able to fight the desire. However, youre exceptionally high spirited, so I guess we'll find out." The man chuckled. "but, but your forcing me, I don't want you, and your scaring me! please, please. I want john. he's going to fucking kill you when he finds me!" he chuckled again. not even the legendary, master chief, can save you now. although, I suspect you won't want any saving, after a few minutes with me. he walked up to cortana in the corner, reached out his hand, and super gently, grazed the skin on her arm with his fingers. cortana gasped from the sensation and let out an uncontrolled moan, but immediately covered her mouth, trying to hide how good it felt. tingly goosebumps ran up the side of her entire body. "oh my god. don't do that! I don't, I don't want you to do that again! stop!" then he reached out both hands, and did the same thing to both her arms at once. cortana made a satisfied, long moaning sound, but was trying to fight it. "no. I don't want you to touch me, don't. please." he gently grabbed her arm, and sat her down on the bed, forcefully, but gently. he grazed his fingertips on her exposed leg, sending a wave of pleasurable goosebumps up her entire blue body. cortana didn't understand why she wasn't trying to physically resist him anymore, when she was still telling him to stop. she'd never felt anything like this in her life, a handsome, strong man, was caressing her body. it was. becoming, irrasistable. cortana was starting to get, turned on. but she didn't exactly understand the feeling, until she realized how wet her vagina was, an image flashed in her mind of this man, removing her clothes, and she liked it. "no! you can't make me feel this way! I'm supposed to be Johns! I want john! you're taking advantage of me, stop it!" but cortana wasn't stopping him at all, she was beginning to grudgingly, welcome his overwhelmingly, pleasurable touch. "you know that I can't resist these new feelings, your such a bastard." she looked down at his crotch, and noticed a massive bulge as he sat down next to her. the feeling that shot through her body at that moment, couldn't have been anything else, but an intense rush of hormones. her heart started racing suddenly, and her pussy was instantly, soaked. her hand reached over and touched it. she pulled her hand away startled, she couldn't believe herself. cortana's voice sounded zombie like now and hipnotized. "no, I can't, stop it please." Cortana was helpless. "I wont stop, we made a big effort to get you here Cortana. and besides, you know you like it." all of the sudden, Cortana worked up some inner strength, pulled away from him, and slapped him hard across the face. "fuck off! you creepy bastard, I will not be your little whore!" she bolted for the door and tried to get out, but it needed a key to unlock. yet another unfamiliar sensation was flowing through her veins, adrenaline was rushing through her body in her attempt to escape. "you fucking little bitch! get over here!" the man ran towards her. cortana tried to get away, but was trapped. he grabbed her arm, hard. "ouch! get the fuck off me! leave me alone, I don't want this! please let me go!" he threw cortana into the wall by her arm, and her head smacked against the hard wood, and she fell to the ground. her eyes filled with tears again, and the pain cortana felt on the side of her head, was unbearable. "oh my god! don't, don't touch me! you're hurting me! please, I'm sorry! please don't hurt me again!" she was now crying as she huddled into the corner, cowering. so far, being human wasn't going so well. so this is what I've always wanted huh? She thought about it. he stood over her. "Please, I'm sorry! Please dont hurt me I'll do whatever you say! Please don't, it hurts so much." Cortana cried. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you, as long as you're good. but you're being bad. do not fight me, you have no choice but to go with this, or you'll be experiencing far more unpleasant sensations, believe me." he picked up cortana as if she were a small child, and tossed her onto the bed. her skirt flew up exposing her panties, and she frantically tried covering herself. she felt humiliated, and used. cortana tried to speak, but she was so scared, that her breathing was trembling, and she only managed to make, a sad, whimpering noise. she didnt want to feel anymore pain at all. the man crawled onto the bed and sat next to her. "it's good to see, you're still the spirited A I, that I remember. you can call me tyrone, by the way." He stated. "how about I call you fucking asshole, instead? you've kidnapped me, and plan on using me! I'm supposed to be an artificial intelligence, I wasn't meant for this. what if my body breaks down? am I going to suffer because of your little experiment on me? has this even been tested?" she was shaking, and scooting away. he chuckled. "actually cortana, you're probably the most genetically perfect human to ever live. Not a single flaw, all the way down to your DNA structure. you'll no longer live for only 7 years, I suspect you'll live to be well over 120 years old. how bout that? do you still hate me now?" cortana looked at him, he had that stupid smirk on his face again. "you didn't fucking do this for me! you're trying to use me, you have a weird little crush on me or something." she tried hiding behind the blankets covering herself. "you're right cortana, I've had a crush on you for years, and I am going to use you, whether you like it or not." he ripped the blankets away, and started examining her body. she still looked just as she did while a hologram, blue skinned with patterns going up and down the length of her body, and you could see right through her. tyrone took his hands, and started caressing her inner thighs, going up her tight skirt, very gently touching her perfect skin. cortana once again, was overwhelmed by the sensation and tried her best not to moan or show her satisfaction. she has never wanted, and also not wanted anything like this before. so far, being human was very inefficient, how can anyone have such contradicting feelings at once? tyrone began to pull the skirt off her blue, curvy little legs. she didn't fight it, but layed their very still, doing her best, trying not to enjoy it. but was failing horribly. her pussy was soaked, her heart was racing, and she found herself reaching for his bulge again. she didn't pull her hand away this time, but got a good feel as she wrapped her hand around the huge bulge under his pants. "that's right baby, touch it. you know you like it." she did. a lot. "why? why do I feel this way?" she was shocked, to find herself removing her shirt. she was now only wearing her black panties, her perfect round tits were exposed. "we, we can't do this tyrone. please don't. why are you doing this to me? I'm saving myself for john." cortana ironically began unbuttoning his shirt, as she tried talking him out of it, then removed it. "oh my god. your body is, well, you're an impressive male specimen." she felt his large chest muscles with both hands, and slid her fingers down to his stomach. his black skin went well with his washboard abbs. "it, it feels so good on my hands, touching your muscles and warm skin." tyrone reached his big hands to her chest, feeling her tits. he gently stimulated her nipples with his thumbs, and they stiffened. cortana closed her eyes, leaned her head back, and moaned. loudly. "oh my fucking god! don't, don't stop doing that!" the fight that cortana had left in her from before, was completely gone after he stimulated her nipples. she was blinded by these overwhelming, pleasurable sensations. she began to unbutton his pants, almost desperately. her heart was beating so damn fast now, she was completely and absolutely horny. all that cortana wanted, was to get to that hard thing in his pants. tyrone layed onto his back with his arms over his head, finally getting what he'd always desired. the cortana that was once, completely unabtainable, and only a hologram, was now quite real. he let her unbutton his pants and she pulled them off frantically. all that he had left, we're his boxers. cortana looked down, seeing the outline of his, massive black cock, tightly tucked against his leg, only held there by the thin fabric. cortana removed her panties. completely naked now, she climbed onto him, and sat down on his lap, her hands pressed against his abbs, she started grinding her wet pussy against his bulge. she moaned loudly, the feeling of that thing pressed against her pussy, was the greatest feeling she had ever felt, ever. his cock started stiffening, and growing even more as she rubbed herself on him. tyrone was caressing her bouncing titties, as she grinded herself against him. "ty, tyrone! take them off! I wanna see it please! please!" cortana couldn't believe she was begging for this now. how did I go from being frightened, to this in just a few minutes? I don't even care, I want his black cock inside me. the thought of a big black penis, made her feel dirty, turning her on a lot. tyrone did as she asked, and slid his boxers off. his cock flung to the upward position now, completely exposed. cortana was, shocked, and gasped. "oh my god tyrone! it has to be like, 12 inches long!" his erect cock, was handsome and perfect. big balls, a long, strong shaft, and a manly head. "I guess what they say is true huh? you know. about black men." Cortana blushed prettily. "damn right girl, you can't get a more dominant man. we cum a lot more than white boys too.: it seemed to be true, his balls were huge, capable of producing massive amounts of his seed. and not only was he a black man, he was a spartan. everything about him is stronger and better than a normal human male. cortana didn't understand why it felt so important, to have a bigger, stronger male than all the others. I guess it's human instinct, to want the strongest man, with the strongest seed. "there's no way that can fit inside me!" cortana said as she slowly grinded the length of his shaft with her tiny wet pussy. "I only seem to be, what appears to be a 15 year old girl. you're at least 35 years old, and you're. black." you're not even supposed to be inside of me! but now that she thought about it, it seemed dirtier, and sexier, to be doing something not allowed. "it'll fit baby. You're genetically perfect remember? Well I'm the perfect man. Now lay on your back, right now." she did as he said, putting her arms over her head, exposing her chest for him. tyrone positioned his much larger, muscular body, over her tiny, curvy blue body. he was a foot and half taller than cortana, and 200 pounds heavier. it was almost rediculous how mismatched they were. his massive black cock was soaked with pre-cum as he positioned it against her wet little blue pussy. "please, put it inside of me. make it fit, make it fit inside me. you have to!" tyrone pressed the head of his manhood against her wet slit, soaking it further with his pre-cum. "fuck! oh my god tyrone! don't, don't make me wait!" she grabbed his cock, making her hands look tiny as she rubbed it against her sweet spot, moaning loudly. tyrone made a satisfying groaning sound as she desperately tried to fit it inside of her. "you have to push it in! do it tyrone, please! Right now!" he was getting a kick out of watching cortana beg for it, so he made her wait just a little bit longer. holding it right up next to her little pussy. "tyrone! I want it right now! put it inside of me, now!" cortana was getting pretty agitated and desperate, so he pushed it against her surface. normally, there would be absolutely no way it would fit. but he must have really horny, he soaked her pussy with so much of his pre cum that he was able to slide the head inside, just barely. "oh my fucking god yes!" cortana was nearly screaming, she was moaning so loudly. her pussy was so damn tight, that it squeezed the head of his cock, making him cum a little right inside of her. this was good, he could use his cum to lubricate her insides. she could feel his cum, spilling inside of her. it was so warm and thick, it had a pleasant tingly sensation. since cortana was transparent, she could see his cock right through her skin, and the cum entering her body. she liked this a lot. "You've already cum??" Cortana asked worried. "No baby, that's only a small sample of what's to come." He said. "tyrone please! I want it all the way inside!" he pushed a little more, getting in another inch. it was only 3 inches inside, another 9 inches to go, but cortana's brand new, underage pussy was squeezing it like a vice, he was gonna have to push slowly to work his way in. cortana had never felt anything so good, not even close. the further he pushed inside, the better it felt. the only thing she cared about in the world now, was getting that black cock deep inside her. she didn't realize how good, that the cum itself would feel. the thick, warm cum, tingled her insides, but he'd only cum a tiny bit. she needed him to get all the way in, and cum a lot. to completely explode, right inside her fertile womb. "tyrone! get it deeper! I wanna see it stretching my womb!" she was completely loving this, tyrone was the one that wanted this for so long, but it seemed like cortana was enjoying it even more than he was now. "what happened to the defiant, scared little girl from 30 minutes ago?" he asked her. "I was wrong." She blushed. "just fuck me! this is what I want now, it feels so good!" cortana grabbed him by the waist and forced him inside of her another couple inches. she could feel his black cock, sliding against her insides. There was a little pain, but compared to the pleasure, it was nothing. he came yet again. Cortana thought about the ethics of this situation. it should be forbidden, for a man this age, size, and race, to have his unnecessarily large cock inside her young, virgin, vagina. she was supposed to have a nice, average sized white guy in her, and when she was a little bit older, after learning about being human some more. she definitely should not have a 35 year old, 300 pound, augmented, black supersoldier with 12 inches of interracial cock invading her. it was so wrong though, that she wanted it more than anything. "you, you have to, you have to cum inside of me tyrone! do not, do not, pull out! cum inside of me, and don't, don't pull out at all!" he worked his way even deeper into the depths of her tiny blue pussy. "good girl!" he was never going to pull out, even if she wanted him to. he'd been saving himself 3 weeks for this, no sex or jacking off. his augmented super soldier balls, were going to super ejaculate. he was now 9 inches inside of her, cortana's stretched insides were so sensative, that she was having partial orgasms every 15 seconds. and every time she did, her pussy muscles flexed, squeezing his cock repeatedly. each time, it forced more and more of his cum inside her, not only was it providing even more lubrication, allowing him to keep sliding deeper, but it was overwhelming her insides with tingly pleasure. if he hadn't pre-cum so much inside of her, he'd have never been able to get so deep. cortana could feel the head of his cock sliding through her tight cervix, starting to enter her sensetive womb. this provided an entirely new sensation. "you're almost in my womb! keep pushing!" tyrone somehow managed to get 10 inches inside her, only 2 inches to go until he hit his target. cortana wrapped her arms around the giant black man, as he finally was able to start thrusting a bit in and out, carefully. leading up to this point, he was only slowly pushing inside her, one way. but now that he was going in a out, in and out, it felt entirely deffirent and better. cortana was nearly cumming every time he thrusted, so her pussy was continously flexing tightly against his cock, forcing him to cum a little, over and over again. she could feel every drop of his cum absorbing into her vaginal walls. this allowed tyrone to finally get all 12 inches inside of her. cortana could see the big black cock through her skin, all the way inside her stomach, stretching her womb over and over. tyrone had cum so much, that her pussy, and all the way into her stomach had that tingling sensation caused by the thick, warm cum. "I'm getting ready to cum cortana!" He yelled "Haven't you already?" She asked. He smiled. "Oh no. I'm going to fuck you doggy style, I can get even deeper. put your hands up on the wall in front of you." she did. tyrone grabbed cortana by her tiny little hips, and thrusted into her little body, over and over. slapping against her blue shapely ass. her waist was so small, that he wrapped both of his hands all the way around it. "oh my fucking god tyrone! please! please, ruin me! explode inside of me as deep as you can! flood my womb! don't pull out! do not pull out!" tyrone could feel her vaginal walls getting even tighter in anticipation. this was the tightest pussy he's ever fucked, and the way her womb rubbed against the head of his cock felt astounding. "cortana, here it comes!" he took his final thrusts, then pushed his cock as deep as he could, pushing her womb up into her stomach. then, cortana felt it. she felt his powerful cock explode, cumming directly inside her fertile, virgin womb. cortana's eyes rolled into the back of her head in tremendous ecstasy. she felt every liter of hot thick cum fill her womb completely, it overflowed. She looked down to see inside herself, watching his powerful cock ejaculate repeatedly with enormous strength, his powerful cock moved her entire body as the strong ejaculations continued. She watched his cum flood the rest of her pussy. the entire insides of her stomach felt hot, and tingled so hard, that she finally had a full orgasm. Everytime his cock flexed from ejaculating, cortana's pussy came, and squeezed his cock harmoniously. The intense pleasure from cortana's first orgasm was too much, she let out a moaning scream, and her entire body started having minor convulsions. tyrone looked down at transparent cortana, and could see an immense amount of cum rushing out of his cock. turning the insides of her stomach completely white. the cum had nowhere else to go, so the thick flow spilled out of her pussy, all over his dick and covering her inner thighs, getting all over the sheets. "oh my god! oh my god! I can feel every drop rushing inside of me!" cortana screamed out. his powerful dick was ejaculating so hard, that the flexing kept moved her entire body up and down. "my, my insides feel so warm! my womb! it feels so fucking good inside of me." cortana couldn't stop cumming and moaning, so long as this cum was tingling her insides. Cortana thought about it, she estimated that tyrone unleashed 2 liters of his cum inside of her. This shouldn't even be possible, but she remembered, that he's not only an augmented super soldier, but he was of African heritage. They must have augmented his reproductive system too! 5 minutes later, tyrone and cortana finally finished their shared orgasm. He slowly pulled himself out of her, fell onto his back on the bed, making a satisfying sound. Cortana was still on her knees against the wall. Her sensetive vagina was twitching, because she was still having orgasm aftershocks, the feeling of his obsurd amount of cum, still flowing out of her pussy, was the cause of her continued pleasure. Without saying a word, tyrone put on his clothes, locked the door behind him, and left. "That's rude.: Cortana said as she layed down. Her body felt incredibly relaxed, as she looked up at the ceiling to reflect on everything that happened.

The more time went on, as she layed on the bed. She felt more and more ashamed of her behavior. "I, I can't believe I went along with all of this! What is wrong with me?" Now that her hormone levels dropped, and she was no longer horny. Everything was different again. She remembered that she was kidnapped, and forced into this. Tyrone knew she wouldn't be able to resist feelings she's never had before. But now, she has. She wasn't going to let that creepy bastard do this to her again, she can fight it now. Cortana put her hands over her lower stomach, then looked inside herself again. Tyrone used her, and walked away. Leaving the biggest known load of seed inside of her. He used her underage body. he got away the ultimate satisfaction, cumming inside of a beautiful, virgin woman, a genetically perfect virgin, white woman. that he's always wanted. Well, cortana was blue obviously, but based on caucasian heritage. "Must be nice for him." she said irritably. Cortana was pissed off now, and ashamed. She had to find a way out of here, and send a message to the master chief for help. Although, he's probably already looking for her. Cortana started to doubt if John would even want anything to do with her now that she's no longer an A I. She can no longer help him as a soldier, she was only a weak human. no more interfacing with alien or human technology, no more thousands of simultaneous calculations. Cortana pushed those thoughts aside, for now. She had to worry about her trouble at hand. She was high spirited, but how long will that last being here? Tyrone was going to break her down, and continue using her forever. Cortana panicked, and had nobody to comfort her. she was terrified now.

3 days later, cortana hadn't seen anyone. But she managed to figure out how to eat, alone. and all the other unpleasant things that go along with that. She had to remember that she's now a living, breathing animal, Sensetive to injury. she had to be careful not to injure herself, which seemed unlikely if she was going to escape. Pain is extremely unpleasant, the polar opposite of the pleasure she felt a few nights ago, regrettably. She didn't want to experience either ever again, she was too angry and ashamed about what happened, how could she give into him like that? Cortana didn't like feeling weak, or like a slave to her hormones. She couldn't allow it again. She looked down into her stomach, most of tyrone's two liters of seed was gone now, but a liter of cum absorbed into her body and womb, the other liter couldn't fit inside of her, the very thick substance slowly flowed like white molasses, out of her pussy. Thinking about it, cortana felt a little turned on, remembering. "No! Get a grip girl, you don't like it. You don't like." But cortana felt a strange sense of comfort, thinking of his seed in her womb, as if the little squirmers could possibly be one of her children one day. "Oh fuck, he better not fucking get me pregnant!" All the sudden, the door opened, cortana stepped back startled. it was a tyrone, but he had someone with him, or something more like. It was a huge alien. Sangheili to be exact. Wearing combat armor, as always. The way the alien looked at her, made her extremely uncomfortable. His eyes squinted and jaws clenched as the monster examined her. "So, this is the human A I that destroyed my ship? Killing all my comrads, nearly ending my bloodline forever." He said accusing. "Oh shit!" Cortana realized he wanted revenge. "Yes, this is cortana" Tyrone stated. "She's the A I responsible, but no longer A I as you can see. Thanks to you, and our agreement to share technology." Tyrone looked at her like an object, talked about her as if she wasn't there or had no feelings. "Well, she all yours my friend." Tyrone said as he turned towards the door. Tyrone was big and strong, but looked like a child standing next to the sangheili. The alien was 10 feet tall, probably weighed 500 to 600 pounds. "Wait! Why are you leaving me with this thing tyrone? Don't, don't leave me alone! Please!" Tyrone looked back at her. "Cortana, this is my associate. I could have never created your human body without his factions help. We agreed that I get you first, then leave you with our friend here, indefinitely." The elite laughed. His laughter was deep, loud, and startling. "Indefinitely!?" Cortana shouted. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you'll be fine." tyrone said, as he left the room. He seemed angry about it, and defeated. Cortana looked up at the elite, terrified. "What, what are you going to do with me? Get your revenge by torturing me? It was war, ship master. I did what I had to." Suddenly the elite backhanded her across the face. She fell to the floor in pain and tears. I've always wanted to mate with a human female, but you're so frail and weak. I'm not sure it's even possible. The elite said in his deep, matter a fact like, voice. "Mate!?" Cortana cried. "Is that all I'm good for now!?" She screamed. She sprang up and tried punching him. But the elite grabbed her arm and held her down against the bed on her stomach. "Bad human female! you must be punished!" it said, amused. Cortana wanted to fight but couldn't, it was far too strong. She heard the elite taking off his heavy armor, as it crashed to the floor. He let cortana go, as he unfastened his armor plate. She huddled up in the corner looking at him. "Tyrone said you liked what he did to you, eventually. I suspect it'll be no different with me." The elite said in its frighteningly deep voice. "Like hell it won't!" Cortana screamed. "I'll have nothing to do with your gross interspecies sex!" The elite laughed. "Have it your way human female, I guess this'll just be what you humans call, rape." The elite dropped the rest of his plated armor off standing at the end of the bed. Cortana looked down at his crotch. Oh christ. she thought. He wasn't even fully erect, but was already substantially bigger than tyrone. She felt rush of hormones, but looked up at his big ugly face and the feeling dissapeared. This species has a penis size of, up to 18 inches it appeared. It looked fairly human, but grey skinned. A long healthy shaft, his girth was not too thick, not too thin either, a girth slightly less than a baseball bat. The huge Sangheili cock, was obviously made for penetrating deep, inside a big sangheili female, certainly not meant for a tiny human female vagina. His balls were huge, the size of grapefruits, sagging proudly 6 inches below his shaft. But the most impressive part was the head, it was thicker than the shaft, and very strong looking. The whole thing looked human shaped, but the skin color was wrong, and the size was very wrong. "We're not compatible, don't even try." Cortana stated. She had a calm sound in her voice but she looked away. She couldn't believe it, but looking at his meat, turned her on, a lot. Again. Oh no, she thought. I need to fight it, this is so wrong. Tyrone said he fit inside of you. And, for a human he's impressive. The elite said. "Barely!" And your substantially bigger than tyrone. She spat back. "Let's find out human female." The elite said as he walked towards her. Cortana couldn't fight him, she didn't know what to do. "Please. Please don't I'm begging you." Cortana tried backing away but found the wall. :You cannot run human, you must learn to be obedient if you're to survive in the sangheili culture." He took massive steps right up to her, he was fully erect. facing her, he was so tall, and the head of his huge cock was so long, that the shaft was level and pressed against her chest past her sternum. "Take off your garments human." Tight, white, tank top with no bra, a tight short black skirt and black skimpy panties. "No! You can't do this! Get, get away from me." Cortana tried to push the him away, but the massive elite wouldn't budge. The alien took one of its claws and tore off her skirt. "No!" Cortana screamed, as she tried to cover herself. The elite ripped her shirt off her body, spilling out her perfect tits, leaving her in only panties. "Get the fuck away from me! No! No! Not like this, please!" The elite turned his head, examining her body. "Human females are so soft, and weak." He paused for a moment. "But oddly beautiful." He allowed. "I have comrades who have taken human females. Rumor is, they make exceptional mating partners. Unlike female sangheili, you are tight, warm, and soft on the inside." He picked her up by the neck, rubbing his massive cock against her body. Cortana was choking, crying, and trying to scream. He let go of her and she fell to the ground. She held her neck and was gasping for air, tears fell down her cheeks. He looked down at her, amused. "Apparently, the genitalia of a human female, stimulate the sangheili penis, in the perfect way. much better than our own, sangheili females." He said happily. "Fuck you!" She screamed. The elite back handed her once again, hard. As Cortana cried helpless, the elite commanded her to stand, and pull off her panties, slowly. "No!" She screamed. The elite squinted at her. "Perhaps you're not as brilliant as I was told, slow learners don't survive long with me." He was just about to hit her in the face again, but Cortana gave in, the pain was too severe to handle. "Stop! Okay! Okay, I'll do it. Please, just don't hit me again. I'll do anything. Cortana, defeated, trembled and sobbed as she slowly pulled her panties down to her ankles, tears running down her face. The elite watched with hunger in his eyes. "Yes. Good." He said. The elites penis seemed to stiffen further, a lot of alien pre cum started oozing out of him. He was getting more eager. She noticed that the seed of the sangheili, looked just like a humans. Only, stickier. The substance was extremely thick, like sap from a maple tree. She realized that If he somehow manages to fit inside of her, and ejaculated. Every drop would likely stay inside her body, unlike tyrone's. Which was thick, but runny enough for some of it to flow back out of her. Cortana felt a jolt of hormones flow through her veins as she examined it's cock and balls. The elite, examined cortana for a few more moments. "You look impressed" he said. Cortana didn't want to say the wrong thing, and was careful. "Yes" she said. "I, I might be." She realized her pussy was actually getting wet. She might have been able to fight her strange urges, but if she did, the elite would surely strike her across the face again. "Good! He said." It sat down on the floor with its back against the wall, spreading his legs a little, proudly presenting it's enormous, 18 inch cock. "Come here female. Touch it." He paused a moment. "Immediately!" He commanded. Cortana, got on her hands and knees and crawled towards the massive creature. He allowed her to slip between his legs. Cortana could feel a lot of heat radiating from his body. Sangheili, after evolving on such a hot planet, had a body temperature that was 8 degrees higher than a human. It was, hot. But he wasn't unbearable. She reached out her tiny hands, and gently grabbed his massive shaft. Unlike a human, the elites cock was even warmer, and had ridges and textures, up and down the shaft. Somehow, Cortana was starting to like it. Just as she gave in with tyrone, her fear and anxiety was quickly changing into, desire. Well, much better this way than being raped. she allowed, as she thought about it. Her heart was beating rapidly as her pussy juices accumulated between her legs. "Put your mouth on it, now!" The elite commanded. Cortana did. She got her mouth right up to the head of the cock, and licked the tip, scooping up some hot, thick, pre cum with her mouth. His sensitive cock stiffened, and flexed, and the elite made a satisfied sound. To her surprise, his cum had a sweet taste to it. She swallowed the sticky substance, grudgingly liking it. More of that female. The elite said as he grabbed the back of her head with one hand, forcing her mouth onto the tip of his huge member. He began touching her small, blue, and curvy human body with the other hand. He wrapped the one hand nearly around her entire waist, forcefully holding her in place, while simultaneously rubbing her tiny mouth and face against his tip. "Open your mouth human." She knew what he wanted and opened as wide as she could, but there was no way it would fit. But, to her surprise, the tip squeezed between her lips. Unlike a human penis, the alien penis seemed to be form fitting, and the girth shrank, allowing it to squeeze between her lips. But, as the elite's cock lost width, it increased in length. It was simple physics, as the alien cock decreased in girth, it became longer than it already was. He pressed on the back of cortana's little head forcefully, and the form fitting cock was slowly pushing down her throat. She would have been ashamed of herself before, but she was now welcoming the hard alien cock down her throat. She began to caress his grapefruit sized balls, the elite noticed in amusement as he carefully allowed his cock to form fit, into her human shaped mouth and throat. Cortana made pleasant sounds of satisfaction. Although the alien cock was huge, it didn't hurt one bit, and it tasted so good. She began doing the work herself and forced the elite's cock even deeper. The elite laughed. "I knew you were gonna give in" he said. He took both of his hands off of her and put them over his head leaning against the wall. Cortana gripped the base of it's shaft with both hands, and started fucking the cock with her mouth and throat. Where there wasn't cock in her mouth and throat, there was sweet tasting, thick cum. It was only half way in her mouth and throat though, a human cock of this size would never fit down her throat entirely. But she quickly realized how the alien cock would increase or decrease in girth and length, allowing it to fit inside almost any form of anatomy. So she slowly forced it down, until her lips touched the base of his cock. She used the elites huge balls, to hold onto as she fucked his cock with her throat. The elite was making very deep groaning sounds. Then suddenly, the elite pushed on the back of her head and forced himself all the way down her throat. His cock became rock hard, and then ejaculated a massive amount of cum, right into her digestion system. Since cortana was transparent, he watched his cock cumming inside of her. It finished ejaculating, and pulled himself out of cortana's mouth. Cortana gasped for breathe and caughed up some of it. The elites cock flung upright, in a strange curved shape that would fit into her mouth and throat, but quickly returned to its original shape, almost like memory foam, but it stayed hard. The elite came a half a liter into her stomach. "You're not already done, are you?" Cortana said mischievously. "I thought you could cum more than that!" she said dissapointed. "I can!" The elite snapped. That was only my pre cum, he stated. "pre ejaculation?" She asked astonished. "What happens when you have a real orgasm?" The elite laughed. "You will soon find out." Then he turned her around, and started rubbing his shaft between her ass cheeks. Cortana was feather light to the elite, he forced her up and down the entire length of his 18 inch shaft, getting cum all over her ass and backside. "Please master." She said, knowing he'd like being called master. Put it inside my human pussy. Cum inside my little human pussy." Cortana was beyond horny now, it felt dirty and wrong enough with tyrone, which turned her on a lot. But this, interspecies with an even larger, and stronger male. Was 10 times dirtier. "Get rid of tyrone's seed!" She screamed. "Force his cum out of me now! I don't want his anymore, I want yours!" The elite felt a hint of jealousy, and he didn't like competition. "Yes female, his seed is unacceptable." He said. He grabbed her by the legs, lifted her body up and positioned his cock to her tight pussy lips. Cortana leaned her back against his chest. "Do it. It'll fit, all of it." She said, desperately. He let her own body weight push her pussy lips against his cum covered cock. Covering her pussy in tingly alien cum. Cortana looked up and could see herself in the mirror across the room. The image was more than she could handle. She saw her tiny, blue, underaged, and curvy little human body was in position, about to get fucked by this massive alien. It was unnatural, and outrageous looking. She could see the large amount of cum in her digestive system from before. If it had a penis more like a humans, their wouldn't be a chance it would fit in her pussy, but cortana knew it would. Eager Cortana watched herself as she spread her legs. She reached her hand down to it's cock and positioned it just right. "Do it! Make me pregnant! Get that worthless human cum out of me!" She ordered. Her pussy lips began to spread, and like before, the elites wide, form fitting cock shrank in girth and slid a couple inches delicately into her human pussy. Her pussy spread open. her own body weight forced him slowly inside. Cortana yelled out in pleasure. The thought of him cumming inside of her made her want to cum all over its cock over and over. Although it's cock was form fitting, it still managed to stretch her insides more than tyrone's cock ever could. She realized that it was fortunate tyrone fucked her first, and loosened her up a bit. "All the way, it needs to be all the way inside! let go of me, let it slide into me." She commanded. The elite let go. As her own weight forced the giant cock deeper, she realized the ridges and texture along the shaft of the alien cock, rubbed her G spot just right, in such a way that a smooth surfaced, human cock never could. The elite leaned it's head back and opened his jaws in satisfaction, making a powerful, deep groan. An elites cock felt better than a human cock ever could, and for the elite, cortana's pussy felt better than a female sangheili pussy ever could. It was too perfect. It didn't take long for the elite to get 10 inches inside of her, 8 more long inches to go. She watched in the mirror, through her own transparent body, as the cock form fitted into her human insides. It bent in shape as it slid through her tight vaginal passages. It slid deeper, and cortana moaned loudly, as she came for the first time on his cock. her vaginal muscles tightened over and over against the invading meat, causing the elite to cum a little. The hot cum blew all over her insides, but she knew it was only another pre ejaculation. Nonetheless, the cum lubricated her on the inside, allowing her body fall all the way onto the giant cock, the entire thing dissapeared inside of her. The massive head invaded her little womb, stretching it from all sides as it form fitted, and widened in girth. The cock could only stretch her pussy so much, so it had less girth at the base where her lips were. But the rest of the 18 inches of mass had to go somewhere, so it widened a lot, inflating her vaginal passages and womb. It was perfect how the giant head of it's cock, fit perfectly and was jammed inside her little womb. "You have to pull out a little before you cum! Or there won't be enough room for your sperm!" Cortana screamed out, in pleasure. Suddenly, cortana noticed the cock was starting to pulsate and wriggle inside of her, rubbing her g spot and insides in yet, another way a human penis can't, like a squirming dildo. "Oh fuck yes! Keep, keep doing that!" She said desperately. That continued for a few minutes and cortana realized how hard she was about to cum, the solid ridges of the shaft kept rubbing against her clitorus, sending jolts of pleasure through her entire body. "I'm! I'm gonna cum again!" She stated. The elite responded. "As am I human female. and, for real, this time." He said. Cortana was ready and wanted it more than anything. "Cum with me! Fuck me!" The elite started thrusting in and out while simultaneously wriggling. the feeling was nearly too much for cortana. she felt as if she would short circuit, and overload in pleasure. "Cum! Cum inside my womb! Get me pregnant now! I want your strong, sangheili babies!" She said. "Here I come." He said. he thrusted a few more more times, then cortana came against his cock at the perfect moment, squeezing his cock right as he reached his powerful orgasm, making him cum even harder than normal. The elite pulled out a couple inches, so he could explode right into her open womb. They both screamed out, and the elites giant, powerful cock, exploded perfectly into her womb. Cortana watched in the mirror, as a gallon of thick, strong alien cum, rushed out of his cock, tingling her insides filling her womb, inflating it like a balloon. "Yes! She screamed! Oh my god yes!! Keep cumming!" He did. and just as her tingling womb stretched to maximum capacity, he pulled out further to allow the rest of his cum to fill the rest of her vaginal insides. "Don't let any spill out of me! All of it needs to stay inside me!: She said as she kept cumming with him. He kept pulling out as he ejaculated over and over, until nothing but his head was inside her. Then he came one last time, right against her clitorus. The cum gushed against her sweet spot, which made her cum yet again. Then he pulled all the way out, and his horse sized cock lost stiffness and fell to the side. Cortana collapsed her body against him, and they both relaxed their bodies. Cortana's pussy lips closed tightly, keeping the thick cum from spilling out. Her entire lower stomach was white on the inside. the alien cum outlined the shape of her inflated womb and vaginal passages. Her womb and pussy kept pulsating from the tingly sensation, caused by the strong alien seed. This elite must have cum a gallon and a half inside her underaged, blue human pussy, and she loved it.

To be continued...


End file.
